Rules
This page contains a collection of the rules applicable to everyone at JoF. Rules? As any other place JoF is nothing without rules and guidelines. Total anarchy is something no one wants and the rules listed below are put in place to help maintain a friendly and controlled environment for guests as well as members of the clan. The rules apply to both members of the clan and guests, and it is expected that everyone follows and respects the rules no matter if you are a visitor checking out the server for the very first time or a respected councilor - the rules apply to everyone. Before complaining about a rule please remember that the sole purpose of the rules are to ensure a fun and friendly environment for every visitor. In the event of a disagreement or uncertainty of a specific set of rules, please contact an admin as soon as possible so that he or she can clear out any confusion. You may do so by either messaging a specific admin on the server at the given time or use the "/amsay"-command to let every admin located on the server at the time know. The List of Rules and Guidelines Below follows a list of the current rules and guidelines at JoF: *'§ 1: Respect and Behaviour' : Please treat any visitor with respect even if you do not necessarily enjoy his or her company. Mocking or picking, or generally treating other people bad, is not tolerated and will have consequences. Treating other people with respect is the golden rule, and will ensure a nice and friendly environment where everyone can enjoy spending their time and have fun. We would appreciate if you would keep any childish behaviour and remarks away from the game, as it serves no purpose at all except annoying other players. We do not tolerate players that purposely annoys, mocks, picks on etc. other players. This is something that we take very serious, as our aim is to provide a nice and friendly gaming environment for everyone. Please keep in mind that minors may be represented on the server and/or forums, so please refrain from using any offensive language such as swearing etc. Sexism, racism, spamming etc. are not allowed either and will in the event of sufficient usage be dealt with. All we ask is for you to think about your actions before carrying them out. Think before you act. If you are in doubt whether or not something is allowed please contact an admin. *'§ 2: Visitation of Other Clans' : When wearing the official JoF member tag, please do not to trash the clans image. Members are required to follow the visited servers' rules and general good etiquette. Please keep in mind, that you, while on other foreign servers or domains, are a representant of the clan - think before you act. *'§ 3: Impersonating' : Impersonating someone else that you are not is not allowed. Be yourself, and act accordingly. Please show respect by not acting like someone else. *'§ 4: Activity' : Please aim to spend a sufficient amount of your time with your fellow friends and clan members within the clan. We do not require members to spend s certain amount of time, but please keep in mind that no one wants to be a part of an inactive clan. *'§ 5: Admin Abusement' : It is advised not to abuse your admin privileges at any given moment. If you by any means witness an admin abusing the powers entrusted with them please ask them politely to cease the abusing, and if that does not work please collect evidence and contact a higher standing member as soon as possible. *'§ 6: Exploitation and Cheating' : Please do not make use of any kind of cheats, bug exploits or the likes. Methods gaining you an unfair advantage over your opponent are not allowed. *'§ 7: Communicating' : Please make use of the English language as the primary way of communicating on the server. We tolerate the use of foreign languages as long as they are not annoying the rest of the players on the server. If you are asked at any time to cease the use of foreign languages please do so. You are advised not to make use of any offensive language. *'§ 8: XFire' : XFire is the primary channel of communication within the clan. Please, if you do not already have an XFire account, or use one for that matter, please make yourself available on one. *'§ 9: Laming' : Laming is when you purposely attack another player that are not willing and/or wanting to fight back. The widely known general definition of laming is when a player purposely attacks another unarmed player. This definition and ordinary set of rules regarding laming however, does not apply at JoF as we do not tolerate attacking players that are armed either, as such an attack will be seen as free-for-all. See §3 regarding FFA. Also, please do not counter-lame if someone decides to lame you. Ask the lamer to stop first and if that does not work please contact an admin straight away. *'§ 10: Free-for-all' : It is advised that you do not initiate or participate in any undergoing FFA without the consensus of an admin. *'§ 11: Recruitment' : We do not tolerate any form of non-JoF recruitment on our servers. *'§ 12: Multi-clanning' : Being a part of more than one clan is not tolerated at JoF. When you apply to JoF it is expected that you are ''not currently affiliated with another JKA-clan.'' *'§ 13: The Forms' : Please do not seek to imitate or copy any of the taught out lightsaber dueling forms.